fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Confused Best Man
Nagisa came up upon Scorpius. "Oh there he is nice to see him training" she said walking over to him. She seemed to have a belly on here, this was because she was 5 and a half Months Pregnant. "Hey Scorpius I have a Question for you?" She asked being next to him. Scorpius meanwhile was more focused on the targets than what had come up behind him. I need to get this magic more under control, ''he was thinking when Nagisa came up. Scorpius hadn't been around the guild as much lately as he has been working alone to grow stronger. He was startled at Nagisa's question and instinctively fired a cannonshot of water towards the sound. "Oh crap..." Scorpius said after he fired. "I'm sorry Nagisa, I didn't notice you there..." The water hit Nagisa hard but she didn't seem to flinch. Her eyes suddenly got rageful as Water surrounded her. "You little.... Butthole!" She said as Giant Ice trees formed underneath Scorpius to send him flying. "I'm gonna get you for that!" "Kyaaah! What the hell Nagisa! I said I was sorry." Scorpius landed on his feet. He stood up and faced. "If you wanted to spar just say so. It makes for a much more fun practice session." Scorpius got into a position to fight facing Nagisa. "Just to warn you, I won't hold back." To Answer his Question Nagisa Requips into a new pair of gloves with a rainbow Lightning marked symbol Lacrima in them. She then has her hands touch the ground causing a bolt of Red Lightning to graze by Scorpius. The red Lightning would seem to give off a very hot heat. ''Well that's new. ''Scorpius thought as he looked at where the attack should have hit. "Are those new? What else can they do?" Scorpius asked. He created a Black Water Shield on his right forearm, as well as grabbed Vainglorious and held it as a spear toward Nagisa. "Let's do this!" Scorpius fired a Scatter Shot of Black Water around Nagisa so to hit the various objects hanging on the wall, tainting them. "Lots of things for instance" she touched her body with gloves. Suddenly her body was covered with Blue Lightning this Lightning would instantly Freeze anything that it touched besides Nagisa. "It was a gift from Kaze" she said as she made a green Lightning shuriken in her hand which she threw at Scorpius. The shuriken hit Scorpius' shield, and was disinegrated and absorbed into it's mass. "Sorry, but that won't work on me. This stuff is different from anything I have seen before. Now watch this." Scorpius said, now taking vainglorious and twirled it around once, causing the tainted objects to fly off the walls and towards Nagisa, who heard the noise. The blue Lightning around Nagisa expanded and hit the all the tainted objects freezing them instantly. This caused all the tainted objects to fall as soon as they were thrown towards Nagisa. "Oh I should of explained this Blue Lightning freezes anything it touches besides me or another Rainbow Lightning user" Nagisa said. She then made blue Lightning birds all around who then all kamikazed Scorpius. Sadly though all the birds were smaller then Normal because of Nagisa being pregnant so they were easier to dodge. Scorpius stuck Vainglorious into the the ground in front of him, creating a Whirlpool around him, which took the birds and slung them around until Scorpius dissipated the attack. ''Strange, she usually moves quicker than this. and her moves don't seem as strong. What's her deal? he thought getting ready for another attack. "Why don't you try some spikes?" Scorpius said as he fired his Spike Fall attack at Nagisa. Before the Water Hits Nagisa it instantly stops in the air,approximately a foot away from Nagisa, but Nagisa suddenly spaces out and almost falls over before catching herself. The Water suddenly falls down. "Ugh" she says as her blue Lightning barrier fades. "Are you okay Nagisa?" Scorpius said running over to her. He put Vainglorious on his back and dissipated all of the water in the room. He grabbed onto her arm to make sure she doesn't lose balance again. He looked her over to make sure that nothing hurt her. "Well you seem to be okay... but..." He was staring now at Nagisa's stomach. "Yeah I'm fine silly" she says standing up. "And yeah I'm pregnant you dumb butt". She then uses one arm to try and hit Scorpius on the head. " and your the father " she says Sarcasticly. Scorpius dodged the hit, but turned white at the comment. From afar you could feel the pressure of Mirrana looking towards the guild from wherever she was, sending shivers down Scorpius' back. "F-f-f-f-father??? B-b-b-but how? We N-n-never...." He trailed off, realizing it was a joke. He calmed down and said "Haha very funny. Sorry I attacked you. I didn't know until now. Anyways, what did you need earlier?" Nagisa giggles at Scorpius's sudden white face. "Now don't go white on me it wouldn't be bad if I had your kid" she said teasing Scorpius. "I actually came to ask if you would be the Best Man at my wedding it will be in a couple of years though so it's fine if You decline" she says smiling. "Best Man huh? Well, I don't see a problem with that. I would be glad to be the best man, but shouldn't Kaze be the one asking me?" Scorpius asked. "Kaze still kinda mad about a few things, plus we agreed that I should decide the Best Man and Maid of Honor because I didn't want cluelessness to pick one that would be annoying plus this way I could possibly be the ring bearer at your wedding or Something like that, plus Kaze still kinda pities you after the last 'incident'." Nagisa said leaning on Scorpius. Scorpius gulped as he remembered the S-Class Trials. "How come I usually get in trouble when I am alone with you lately?" Scorpius said with a laugh. He helped to hold Nagisa up while they walked over to some chairs in the corner. As they sat down facing each other Scorpius said, "Well I will be the Best Man. Should be fun! And if I am to get married anytime soon... Yeah I am sure Mirrana would be okay with something like that." he started to blush and smile like an idiot from what he said. "Hmmm then you'd get to do you-know-what with her wouldn't that be exciting." She said. She requiped into a pair of Pajamas with cute teddy bears all over it to get more comfy. "Ahh that's better" she said smiling. "Hmm so how are you and Miranna doing?." At the thought of you-know-what Scorpius blushed and fidgeted. "T-t-that isn't something we have d-done yet..." Scorpius took a breath. "We are doing well. Living together is a fun adventure. On the topics of weddings though, I don't know when, or how to pop the question." "Well does she have any favorite places, maybe you could hide it in a teddy bear that you give her or something" Nagisa said giving ideas. She coughed for a second then thought of something. "Umm how long do you think it would take someone to forgive a mistake?" Scorpius sat back for a minute to think. "Forgiveness is easy to gain. It depends on the amount of love the other person has for you. The trust though will take longer... Are you asking about that for a certain reason?" Nagisa looked down at her belly a little sad. "Yeah I'm asking for a specific reason Scorpius, what if the mistake was very severe and couldn't ever be forgotten" she said rubbing her belly. Scorpius took a moment to realize what she may be referring to. "Well... love is mysterious. If you see this as a mistake now, give it time and it could turn into a miracle. It will be life changing for everyone. Things will be okay." Scorpius leaned over to place his hand on Nagisa's shoulder to comfort her. "Oh I don't feel the child is a mistake it was the act that created the child I feel is the mistake, I've always wanted Children to be honest it's been one of my dreams although this will put a stop of my dream of being a Wizard Saint." She said hugging Scorpius. "I don't think this would affect your dream. Yes it may slow it down, but you have plenty of time still. I am sure you can do it." Scorpius said encouragingly. He thought of what she said for another moment. "Wait... the act of creating the child? Are you regretting... you-know-what with Kaze?" "It wasn't with Kaze Scorpius" she said hiding her head in his shoulder. "I'm shocked he even still wants to marry me..." She seemed very depressed. Scorpius was caught off guard with this statement. "I...I see. Now I know why you feel so guilty... Look if Kaze is wanting to marry still that means in his heart he has already forgiven you right? He is willing to marry you knowing that the child isn't his, and with the marriage comes the responsibility of raising the child. He realizes that. If he is still there to marry you, and love you forever, then he will also do that for the child. I know that I would if mirrana had a child before knowing me, or any other circumstances similar to this." Scorpius was hoping that this reassured his friend. Nagisa begins crying on Scorpius's Shoulder. "I'm sorry, I am just really scared" she cries hugging him tightly. She holds him for a few minutes till she falls asleep and passes out. When she passes out her head fell onto Scorpius's lap. Scorpius' body went rigid from the compromising position. This could look really bad if anyone came down here. I need to fix this. Scorpius looked around saw that the couch nearby had a blanket and pillow conveniently available for naps. Thank you Aiden for the couch. Hope he doesn't get mad at me for this. Scorpius slowly and carefully picked up Nagisa in his arms, carried her to the couch, laid her down and put the blanket over her. "I hope you feel better about everything once you wake up." Scorpius said to her softly before going into another room to continue training.